1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compressed gas-operated firearm which incorporates a gas capsule or gas cartridge insertable into a chamber formed in a grip member of the firearm.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Through the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,410 there is already known a hand-held firearm in the type of class in which the grip member or handgrip has a gas cartridge or gas capsule insertable therein. For this purpose, the grip member possesses an outwardly pivotable cover with a deformation into which a gas cartridge is insertable. Through the closing of the cover, the gas cartridge is brought into its final position in which the upper closure is pushed upwardly through a valve arrangement which is built into the firearm. As a result thereof, the gas is withdrawn from the gas cartridge and conducted through the valve system to the firearm for the emission of a shot.
The described arrangement for the receipt of a gas cartridge in the grip member of a hand-held firearm is a fixed system which, in principle, does not permit any tolerances for the gas cartridge. The gas cartridge is brought into its final position in a single pivoting movement of the cover, whereby no consideration is given as to whether the gas cartridge has been correctly inserted, whether it possesses the correct precisely-fitted dimensions, and whether it has been canted during the inward pivoting movement of the cover. All of these unconsidered, and from exteriorly not foreseeable sequences can lead to damaging of the gas cartridge and for a reduced firing capability of the firearm.
From the disclosure of German DE 27524446 A1, there is presently known a so-called gas capsule penetrating arrangement for the compressed gas-operated firearm. This arrangement is described on the basis of a rifle and is not directed to a pistol or the like hand-held firearm. Within the framework of the rifle, there is located a chamber extending in parallel with the barrel in a longitudinal direction for the receipt of a gas capsule, and which is closed by a lever which is downwardly outwardly pivotable. This lever is configured in a fork shape at its short lever arm, whereby the effective circumferential surfaces possess cams and flattened surface portions which act on a block consisting of rods and annular disks with shoulders. The entire block stands under the force of a spring acting in a direction towards an opening movement of the block, and thereby away from the gas cartridge. As a result, in cooperation with the cams and flattened surfaces of the short lever arm, after exceeding the piercing open position, there is achieved a slight unstressing in the axial direction of the gas cartridge. In this end or final position, in which the lever is fully swung in below the weapon and the chamber is closed, the gas can escape from the gas cartridge into a valve system connected to the outlet thereof.
By means of this described arrangement, there are already compensated any tolerances of the gas cartridge in the final position, and obtained is a constantly more effective higher pressure for the gas cartridge and for the valve system. Nevertheless, this arrangement is also subject to the not foreseeable position of the gas cartridge in the final position as well as in interim positions. Through the inward pivoting of the cover by the immediately and without any tolerance acting lever system, there cannot be precluded any erroneous handling and damaging of the gas cartridge.